


Unwanted

by FlirtyHale



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and louis are in a relationship, and Harry loves Louis more than Louis loves Harry, because Louis is actually in love with their beard, Eleanor. Heartfelt  Larry Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Larry Fic no way would i ever in my life write Elounor. #nohate
> 
> Hope You Like got me lots of Compliments on Tumblr :)

Harry sat at the kitchen table, reading over a magazine article. Listening to the pelting drops of rain on the window next to him. His stomach turned with nerves as his brain was unable to concentrate on the words in front of him. The small box in his pocket hit against his leg with every move he made. Sending a forceful reminder of the question that had been stuck on the tip of his tongue since the two had started dating 3 years ago, Louis was everything to Harry . The way his smile lit up the curly haired boys whole world, the way his goofy personality could make him laugh no matter what mood he was in, when his bright blue eyes would look at him with pure love and passion, he loved the feeling of his lips on his own how everything seemed to stop for them just to have the one moment together. The way he made himself feel like he was loved, cared for, on top of the world. He made Harry who is today. Everything between the two was perfect. They were perfect.

Well except for one little flaw. He was too scared to come out, scared of the fans, scared of the media , scared of his own family. Harry told him he would wait, wait till Louis was comfortable enough to come out and be proud of who he was under all that. The other lads knew and management that was it, and for things not to rise in suspicion management got Louis a ‘girlfriend’ Eleanor. She was up for anything the fans, the media, she was a lovely girl and respected Louis’ and Harry’s situation, gratefully accepting the offer of the role of the beard. They would go out on their ‘fake dates’ have the time of their lives tweet each other silly things and then Lou would come home and Harry and him would enjoy their time together. Harry adored Eleanor, he did but he envied her so much. She was able to go around and kiss Louis whenever she wanted, go on dates, act like a real couple. And the worst thing was that it looked like Louis was really into all. He would look at her more loving then he would ever look at Harry in the past few months. He would rant on and on about the amazing places they went together, How She was his best friend. But yet he would continue to kiss Harry, say loving things, come back to the flat with a bundle of roses. So that is why he feels he needs to do this. This is the only way for him to know that Louis is truly committed.

Harry perked up when heard the door open and a burst of laughter rose through the hallway flooding the whole house with an echo. Then it stopped. Harry walked into the living room quietly trying to go unnoticed but to his surprise he saw them snogging each other like it actually meant something.

“Hey guys? paparazzi isn't gonna follow you all the way up here” He joked, faking a smile.

Louis pushed Eleanor off of himself “Oh right…” He giggled and walked over to Harry and strung his arm around his waist, leaning close into Harry's face and kissing him chastely on the lips. Unfortunately Harry could still taste the peach lipgloss from El's lips, his heat immediately sinking. 

“So um…tomorrow night?” Eleanor interrupted

“Yeah that would be nice. We could go to the new ice cream shop around the corner?!” he smiled at her then looked back at Harry with a heart melting look.

“Sounds good. Call me” she waved and closed the door behind her.

“Will do!” he called back. Harry hung his arms around Louis neck and kissed him again. “I don't think you’re going anywhere tomorrow night” He said suggestively. 

He cocked his head and gave Harry a confused look “Why’s that?”

“I have something to ask you…” Harry dropped his arms and felt the butterflies rise into his stomach.

“What do you have to ask me?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well… we've been dating for say 3 years now if not longer…” Harry grabbed Louis hand into his own, carefully intertwining their fingers between each others. “And I’m turning 20 in February which isn't that far away at all”

“Right…”

“And I love you. I Love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Harry got down on one knee, fighting with his pockets to find the small red velvet box.

“Harry…” Louis voice came out as a gasp sounding broken, weak almost.

“one second I know it’s here somewhere” He fumbled around to find the red box lying next to his foot on the floor, looking up at Louis the tears streaming down his face and his hands covering his mouth.

“This is the reaction I was hoping for” Harry smiled, tears pricking at his own eyes as he opened the box to a simple silver band.

“I can’t” Louis choked out stepping back away from the green sparkly eyed boy.

“Wait…what?” Harry looked at him with a puzzled look, his eyes losing at sparkle in the matter of 5 seconds.

“I like her” he sobbed out through the tears streaming down his face, taking quite a few steps away from Harry, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

Everything seemed to freeze for a minute. 'Did he just- no he didn’t. He liked her? More than he liked me ?' Harry thought threw

“B-But how? I what?” He rubbed my eyes, the feeling of tears stinging them, punishing himself for being so stupid.

“I don’t know how!? She just gets me-“

“Gets you more than I do?!” Harry shouted, feeling misunderstood by the whole situation

“Harry it’s not you” he choked out his eyes swimming in tears “You are amazing, loving and kind. I love you with all my heart but you don’t deserve me I am one confused mess and I don't know what I what.”

Harry felt everything collapsing inside himself; his heart stopped beating, his lungs not longer to give oxygen, everything seemed to be ending at that exact moment. He didn't even notice the waterfall of tears falling from his own eyes.

“You’re all I want. Please don’t do this to me.” He half begged

“I don’t want to do this to you. You deserve so much better, someone who will love you for exactly who you are”

“So you’re saying that you don’t love me anymore because you realized that I’m a guy” Harry scoffed his cheeks bright red and tears still leaking out. He crossed his arms and glared down at the shorter boy. He didn't answer.

“God I’m so fucking stupid to think you actually did love me for a while. The minute she came into this mess you acted like you didn’t even care about me”

“I do care about you! I have always cared about you, and I will continue too. You just got to listen to me─”

“Listen to what?! That lies you’ve made to make sure you and her were happy, well I was the one stuck with the pain. Where day in day out I would keep second guessing myself of your love your care for me because SHE a girl, a female was better for you than me, your own boyfriend?! I knew something was up but I loved you so damn much to not believe it!” He took a shaky deep breath. “I was so convinced in my own brain that you loved me. when it’s clear you don’t I guess I need to trust myself more than I need to trust others” He spat angrily, his face falling from his anger high to the self pity now coursing through his veins.

“And the fact that you were going to continue on with this big fat lie for heaven knows how long, it disgusts me”

“I was going to end it soon. I just needed a reason why”

“God, and I thought I was the stupid one!” He held his head in his hands, looking up at the ceiling.

“Harry please”

“stop I need to think for a minute”

The two sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Just trying to think this whole situation through.

“I wish I had listened to those people who said, never get involved with a band member. I feel like the biggest idiot”

“Harry I’m sorry-”

“Save it. I think you should go over to your Girlfriends house because I honestly never want to see you again”

“Harry please. Don’t shut me out”

“Just Leave already!” He stormed out onto the deck, letting the rain soak his clothes and hair. He could hear the front door slam and suddenly every emotion began to hit him all at once. He pushed the flower pots over the edge sending them falling to the ground with a smash. He grabbed at the rocks on the muddy ground and through them at the window. Kicking yelling screaming, Doing absolutely everything to get rid of the self-pity he had for himself just because of that boy. That boy that made his life seem like he was worth something like he was top of the world but oh, no he just came into his life to send him back down. He sat down in the middle of the lawn, the mud seeping through his trousers. The rain stabbed at his skin but it felt good like the world was giving him what he thought he deserved for being an idiot. He cried hard and long. Not caring if this is how it all ended right here. Right now. He had given up on everything.


	2. The Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and i had it in Harry's POV and i know how annoying that is so i tired to fix it but i think i screwed it up more so honestly dont be a jerk if their are mistakes.

1 year Later

Harry Styles comes out as Gay

Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder are getting hitched

2 years later

Harry Styles Leaves One Direction

Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder secret wedding

3 years later

Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder have a baby girl

Harry Styles Arrested for drug possession

4 years later

Harry Styles checks out of rehab fully clean

Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder: Divorced

Louis Tomlinson Secretly gay!?

5 years later

Harry sat alone in my new high rise flat, flipping mindlessly through the TV’s channels snacking on a bag of potato chips in celebration of him being clean for a year. A lot has changed over time, Louis and Eleanor got married. Well he left the band, got involved with someone, addicted to ecstasy and pot, got arrested for smuggling drugs into a bar, and spent a year in rehab. In which he's not so proud of all his choices but he's learned my lesson and is remaining clean till the day he dies.

but very late one evening or mid- day, he can’t remember Liam was the one who called to tell him Louis had a baby girl named Alexa, but he was too stoned to remember. He re-found out the day he had gotten out of rehab and was shocked to know he put him down as a guardian if something were to ever happen to both He and Eleanor.

Then the Rumor mill spiked when Louis and Eleanor got divorced because he was caught numerous times sneaking and hanging out with a gay lover. But still they haven’t spoken in 5 years, which is okay. To some degree.

Harry sees Alexa often at Liam’s place, when mommy and daddy are too busy figuring out their own situations; they dump the helpless baby with the uncles. Such good parenting. He rolls his eyes. In the far distance he can hear his phone going off, He groans and began making his way downstairs.

“I’m coming I’m coming” he shouts aimlessly as he jumps off the third step. “Fuck!” He cries out when he hands hard on the floor I have to remember I’m not 18 anymore he tells himself.

“Yello!” He answers the phone to the sound of a screaming baby

“Harry you have to help me. She won’t stop crying”

“Liam! Really!? How are you supposed to have your own kids if you can’t even handle one that’s not even yours?”

“I dunno. Can you just come help me please?”

“Ugh alright I’ll be there in 10” He hung up the phone and walked over to the closet grabbing his jacket. swinging it over his shoulder and grabs his keys and Mobile from the counter. He runs out into the cold, slipping on a patch of ice in the process before reaching his car. It's dark out, probably around 10:30. The snow slowly drifting down from the sky as he drives 5 blocks to Liam’s flat, he parks out front and trudges his way through the 3 feet of snow on the sidewalk. As he makes it up to the porch about to knock when notices the door slightly open so he lets himself in.

“Geez Liam would you shovel your side walk for once in your life?!” He chuckles as he hangs up his coat on the banister. no reply. “Liam?!” He shouts, peeking his head around the corner into the den noticing the large Christmas tree lit up and a fire is going, with a smell of.. was that nando’s. Haven't had that since the last time I seen Niall about 2 years ago.

“Unca Ha!” the 2 and a half year older ran from around the corner, attaching herself to his leg.

“Hey ‘Lexa” He picked her up and places a big wet kiss on her cheek, God she looked so much like Lou He thought. “You're just cute as a button” He tickled her stomach “Where’s your uncle Li?” He asked the bubbly girl, in fits of giggles as I placed her on the floor.

“Over here with Dad!” she gallopes away into the Living room. Harry stops. Dad? Did she just- yes she just clearly said dad. Was Louis actually in the same breathing area as I was? No no no no I was not ready to face this situation just yet. Harry turns back on my heels and stalks back towards the door. Jesus Christ Harry your acting like your 10 Stop being a big chicken shit. he turns back around and headed full force into the other room “Liam! You no good tool she’s just-“ He felt his legs go weak and a cloud of white flash through his brain as he watched his Best friend and his Ex-Boyfriend. Just Meer seconds ago attached at the lips, clearly snogging but no just simple peck this was a ‘almost tongue down each other’s throats’ kind of snog. They both jerk away from each other, both tinged red as a tomato. He watched as Liam awkwardly gazed up at the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.  
“Were you too just?” Harry stood awkwardly in front of them, confused as fuck. He knew Liam hadn't had a girlfriend since him and Danielle broke up 2 years ago, but He didn't know he had switched playing teams.

“Harry please- I just” Liam tries to explain but Harry gives him a ‘are you stupid’ look.

“Harry it’s not his fault” Louis pipes up

“I told you to save it 5 years ago; do you want me to tell it to you again?” Harry said, tone full of sarcasm and bitchy tude. Fuck since when had I turned into a fucking girl.

“I’m sorry” Louis mumbled, but He could hear it perfectly. All three of them stood awkwardly in Liam’s living room, a faint noise of Dora the explorer playing from the playroom down the hall.

“I’m just gonna go” Harry shrugged and headed towards the door.

“Harry! Wait!” clearly Louis’ voice, Harry decided to be a man now and turned to look at him.

“I want to talk this out. If you’ll let me?” he looked at Harry in pure kind-heartedness, a small smile growing on his lips. He looked at him and just just shook his head in pity “Maybe I too, need 5 years to think this one out…” Harry scoffed and bolted to the door grabbing his coat and keys on the way out.


	3. The Same Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mistake its really freaking late here and im running on three hours of sleep i really show not be posting or editing rn. i managed to edit chapter 3 that i had posted on my tumblr and accidently hit paste instead of copy on that one in which deleted this chapter that was edited it and now i just spent another hour of my sleep re-editing sigh ill post the other 3 chapters in the morning.

Harry laid in the middle of my bed, the under of his eyes wet with tears as his phone continued to vibrate with phone calls from the 2 people involved in this situation.  
With every ring the swelling pain and horrific imagine popped into his head. He sat up and rubbed away the wetness under my eyes as He looked down at my phone Liam's name, glowing on my phoned.  
Hesitantly, He hit answer.  
"Hello" He hiccupped with a sob  
"Harry I'm so sorry please don't hang up can I explain"  
"Li, I don't want to fight with you. I'm so sick of fighting with people. Just go ahead I think I deserve an explanation at least"  
"I really really really hope you’re not angry with me. I just- Lou came over about 2 seconds after I called you and he got Alexa to calm down and we just started chatting, I said that you were coming over and he started going on and on about how much he missed talking to you. He wished that, that day back when whatever happened. That he accepted your proposal and you 2 would have your own Alexa now..."  
He could feel the sympathy growing inside him, but I didn't want it too. Yet again it has been quiet a long time to be holding a grudge so maybe it is time to forgive and forget.  
"He looked so sorry, so lonely like everything was finally crashing down on him. So i went for it, i kissed him. I don't know what happened I just felt sorry, I didn't hear you walk in otherwise I wouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry Harry I hope you don't hate me"  
He sighed and ran a hand through my loose curls "I don't hate you Li, I could never. I'm just hurt that's all but I'll get over it"  
"thanks..." Neither spoke.  
"Hey Um Harry can I be honest with you?" Liam asked with a cautious tone to his voice.  
"um sure?" He replied not sure if He was ready to hear what he had to say.  
"I know you still care about Louis, I know somewhere deep down you do and he really wants to talk the whole situation out. He feels horrible and I think he really needs a friend right now. So can you talk to him? Please, Even over The phone is fine, just talk to him. For me..."  
Harry hummed under my breath  
"He's been calling me all night..." He let out a weak sigh.  
"call him back. Talk to him. I don't want him to do something stupid he'll regret"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I don't know he said he feels better when he drinks; when he got here he was slightly tipsy. He left Alexa with me again. Harry this is the 3rd night she's been with me. And the same words were sputtered out of his mouth 'I'm not a good husband, a good friend a good father. I should just give up'"  
"He actually said that..." Harry gasped slightly in horror  
"Yes and he driving too. So I-" His phone vibrated again he brought it away from his ear and narrowed his eyes to look down at the screen.  
Louis  
"It's him. Should I answer it?"  
"Oh please dear god do call me back after “Liam rushed. He quickly pushed the answer button  
"Louis? Are you alright!?"  
"Haaarrrrrryyy! Mmm your VoiCE is SOOoooOo Gorgeous. God I wish I had YouR voIce" his voiced trailed around, the sound of heavy beat music blasted in the background  
"Louis? Where are you?"  
"Mmm I don't even know. I don't want to know" he hummed, clearly drunk.  
"Lou I want you to go to the bar tender and hand him the phone"  
"ummm the bar tender doesn't like me. He won't give me anymore to drink!!" he wined  
"I don't care give him the phone"  
"fine!!" there was a slight muffling static then a grumbled voice came from the other line  
"Hello!?"  
"Hi, I'm sorry to ask this but my friend, the one who keeps bugging you for drinks is in a really bad situation and so down on his luck that he thinks drinking is only the answer. Could you keep him in check make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that he'll regret in the long run till I get there-"  
He was cut off by the same grumbling voice.  
"ya ya I got it I'll watch him for 10 minutes that's all"  
"Ok thank you" He pressed end on his phone and ran out of the room and almost tripping down the stairs as he flew out of the door towards his car. He flung the car door open and rev'd the engine and went speeding down the road.

It was late, he had no clue how late. Maybe mid night give or two and hour. The colored lights shone across the car as he waited impatiently at a red right. The night life was In full effect in down town London, the pubs in full swing as he sped off from the Ok of the green light. The thought of Louis getting into a bar fight or ending up back at some drugged up pricks house, scares the living crap out of him, he pressed his foot down harder on the petal probably going over the speed limit but he could care less right now.  
The glowing red sign of ‘Allies Pub’ came into sight. The one place where Lou and he used to go all the time because no one would question why they were dancing with each other and not girls.  
He pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. He ran in to the bar through the back, as the heavy beating music pulsed through his ears and the stench of alcohol and sweat plugged his nose he walked closer to the bar and grabbed himself a stool. Peering through the crowds to notice his blued eyed friend...friend? Was he? Not the time to think about that. Just make sure he's safe.  
"Can I get you something?" the younger looking bar tender appeared from behind me wiping a glass with a towel.  
"My friend. The one who kept bugging you for drinks? Do you know where he is?"  
The bar tender raised his eye brow in confusion and shook his head.  
"umm I don't think he's been here..."  
"What? But I talked to someone on the phone and-"  
What if he went to a different bar not this one there are thousands of pubs in town. Oh god he slammed his elbows on to the counter and rubbed his face thinking of every possible situation  
"can I get 2 shots?" He asked  
"yea sure" the bar tender nodded placing two shot glasses in front of me and filled them with pure vodka. he wrapped my hand around the glass and brought it to his lips the sensation of the liquid burned his throat as he shot it back. Burning yet the after feeling felt blissful as I downed the other one.  
"Mmm 2 more" Harry asked  
"sure thing" he filled both shot glasses back up and I done them instantly feeling a slight buzz already.  
"Jim there's a woman out back for you. Make it quick" the voice he heard sounded familiar then it hit me  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he waved my hands around like a drunk idiot that he was  
"yeah can I help you?" the voice grumbled and he knew it was him  
"Where's the guy that begged you for drinks. The one you said you would keep an eye one for 10 minutes"  
His eyes narrowed down at me then his face struck with realization "oh him. He's over there some guy said he would watch him for me" he told then turned away waiting on the other guy next to me.  
he spun around on the stool and hopped off pushing his way through the crowds as he made it over to the booths. he quickly looked into each one  
Red headed girl with multiple guys- nope  
2 blonde chicks and one guy- nope  
he looked into the other 5 sets of booth but no sight of Louis.  
Oh god. he began to panic running his hand through his curls unable to capture an idea of what do to next. He noticed the door of the washroom swing open a few times then caught the sight of a cranberry red shirt with navy blue stripes. There's only one person he knew who would wear something like that. He dragged his way through the rest of the crowd and making his way into the bathroom with only a single thought on his mind. He pushed the door open and called out "Louis?!"  
"Haz!" a voice spoke up from the ground he looked down, surprised he stepped back and hit his back against the wall.  
A guy about the age of 25 was lying down on his stomach, 5 white lines drawn across his back with a white powder. As 3 other guys and Louis sat around him.  
"Lou? Whatcha doing..." He tried to act causal when really he was freaking the fuck out inside  
"Oh just something's you would know about Haz. You've done it many times. This is Cole, Justin and Ryan"  
"Louis we need to go home now" he said sternly gritting through his teeth as he Grabbed at his arm.  
"No Harry! I want to stay these guys are more my friends than you ever were"  
That one stung a little but the red ness in his eyes screamed either drunk or drugged.  
"Louis please can we go" Harry half begged  
"leave the boy. If he wants to stay let him" the boy he suspected to be named Cole spoke up  
"No I'm sorry I've been in a situation like this before and I would be praising the person who saved me from all this. If there was one" all their beat red eyes narrowed down at him, looking like they were about to beat the crap out of him.  
"Louis were going!" he grabbed Louis and pulled him out of the washroom.  
"Harry! What are you- stop it! God I hate you" he snarled until he dropped him just outside of the washroom and grabbed his arm forcefully pulling him with me out to my car.  
"Take all the fun out of everything don’t you Harry! You used to be the cheeky fun one. Up to doing anything! Now your nothing but a worthless fag!” he screamed. The fury built inside him, his insults stinging Harry like knives being thrown in his skin. Could someone who was gay be secretly homophobic? He thought but the question disappeared from his mind the minute we were outside. the cold air cooled me down, soothing every rush of anger and hatred.  
"Why are you even here! Huh? You haven't bothered to talk to me in 5 years!”  
"Maybe it was because you declined my proposal? Because you were more in love with the beard we got so our relationship could be kept secret?" He shot back, he could definitely feel the alcohol coursing through his body. “You never called me! You never thought to make things right between us? Huh?” he screamed. Harry watched at Louis drunken body stumbled around.  
"I thought you wanted time!?” he threw his arms into the air “ maybe to think about things but we never talked after… you didn't even acknowledge me at band rehearsals so I figured I'd just give up. And why was it my responsibility to call you?!" he spat the alcohol clearly taking a toll on him too.  
"You declined my proposal it was you that needed to do the talking' I did the talking by expressing how much I loved you by asking you to marry me and you shot me down with just the explanation of I love her? How could I forgive you for that?" all the emotions bubbled inside him. He didn't realize that a few tears were leaking from his eyes. Louis stepped back away from him, his face looks deep in thought almost on the verge of just braking.  
"I was scared. I was so scared. So scared of loving someone other than a girl, I had nightmares that not even the sound of your loving caring voice soothing me through all the hate that we heard could coax it all. I wanted you. I need you every day after that fight but I thought it was too late"  
Harry stood there stunned at his words maybe a drunk Louis is a truthful Louis.  
"You were really that scared?" He asked cautiously. The topic seemed to be breaking him at just the small mention of it.  
"It really did. About 10 minutes before our fight when El and I were walking home I overheard a couple talking about a gay couple sitting two tables away from them about how gross and disgusting it was. I got really terrified. And that wasn't the first time it was all the millions of times before that. I've heard my mum say things that weren’t all that kind either but I know she could never shut me out of her life..."  
My face rained with tears hearing the sad sorrow the scared tremors his voice carried as he told his story that desperately wanted to here every day for the past 5 years.  
"why didn't you talk to me? I could've helped you..."  
"i was scared of you too. I knew how badly you loved me just as much as I loved you. And I knew how hurt and upset you would get at the slight of me dropping your hand when we were just goofing off in public at the slightest PDA even if it was just the normal bromance nothing more how I would react. Or when an interviewer asked if there was anything more than platonic relationship between us that I would jump at the chance to say no. I knew how much I was hurting you and I couldn't take that either. I just thought it would be so much easier if I faked loving you and loved her just to make everything easy. But really it only made things worse for me. And you" his whole body shook with emotion.  
Harry let out a heartfelt sigh and walked closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist in a tight embrace as he softly sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry...for all the pain and everything I've caused you" he whispered into his ear and Harry just held him tighter. “I love you” I whispered soothingly into his ear.


	4. The Tell All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i could go back in time and tell my past self one thing it would be not to write 10,000 word fics in POV .

Louis stepped away from Harry, his eyes peering up at him through his thick lashes. His frown turned up into a half smile. “you do?” he stuttered sort of sobered up in the last 10 minutes.

“I always have. That’s the scary part. I could never, not love you”

“Really now?” he crossed his arm, shifting all his weight to one foot as he looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

“Lou, the only reason I never wanted to see you or talk to you is because I knew I would forgive you way too easily. I knew that if I saw you I would beg you to come back, be mine and I couldn’t let myself do that.” I shook in fear, I didn’t expect my evening to end up like this at all.

“Why?” Louis asked, staring at the taller boy through those piercing blue eyes. Looking at him like he was lying.

“Because, if I forgave you and we got back together, but then what if you went running back to her or someone else? I couldn’t do that to myself Lou. I got hurt so badly 5 years ago I couldn’t hurt myself again. I thought that the best way of getting over you was to forget you, pretend like I’d never met you and everything would be fine. But it wasn’t!” He shouted throwing his arms up at the dark clouded sky “I was hurting myself more than you hurt me; Because I wasn’t letting myself solve what he had or didn’t have. I wanted to see you, you know I did but couldn’t go through it all over again…”

“And that’s why you got involved in drugs.” Louis finished Harry's sentence with a stern look.

“Yes” He gulped “I didn’t want to either but once I tried it, I got hooked I need something to numb away all the pain and that did the trick. But look what it all caused me, I have No job, no friends, no relationship…” His voice faded out as he stared at the rocky pavement the shadows of lights ghosted over the dark parking lot.

“You’ve got a friend…” he whispered in a confident tone.

“What?” And before he could provoke any more Louis lips were on Harry's, sucking and sliding with his teeth and tongue. Everything just seemed to stop and freeze for a second. I=He felt the passion the sorrow and pity all in the kiss yet there was a certain hot feeling to it too.

“And you’ve got a relationship…” he breathed against his swollen lips. Everything inside himself melted "If you'll have me"

“Lou…” Harry wined

“Just say yes and I’m all yours…” he locked his lips against Harry's one more time and pushed him off of him.

“Louis, I can’t.”

He jerked away from me “Why not. I’m giving you what you want.”

“What I want?! What about you Louis?” He half yelled

“Shit, I’m sorry that came out wrong…. We’re giving each other what the other wants. If we want to be together why can’t we? Come on Haz” his hands slid up Harry's shoulders and around his neck. “This is what we both want right?”

“Louis. Stop. You’re still drunk I can see it in your eyes”

“GOD Harry! I’m trying to be reasonable. I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Let just Do it!” he said in a husky tone, sliding his lips along Harry's cheek and up to his ear letting his hot breath circle around the shell of his ear.

“LOUIS STOP! No I’m not taking advantage of you when you’re like this, I just poured my heart out to you and now I’m just questioning if your even going to remember it in the morning!” He yelled, his eyes burning up in fury, he didn’t want this. not what he for what he did to him.

“I just want you to be real, be truthful and sober so we can actually talk without you falling all over the place!”

“Fine. I could care less about you anyways!” he began walking away from me. “Lou” Harry called after him, his voice sounding liked he had just given up. “you know I didn’t mean it that way…. Lou?!”

“no. you don’t want to be with me, then fine. oh yeah and fuck you too” he flipping his finger as he stumbled across the street.

“Lou! There’s a car!”

“Lou!”

“LOUIS!”


	5. The Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT** just a warning

Harry ran at the stumbling lad, the car horn wailing as the drive slammed on the brakes. He ran up next to Louis to hear the tail end of him screaming “You Fucking asshole” as he flipped the drive the middle finger.  
“Lou” Harry sighed out in relief as he pulled him onto the sidewalk and wrapped him in a tight hug, He watched the car as it was now turning the corner going to whereever.  
“Come on I’ll take you home” He told him as he helped Louis walk well more stumble his way to Harry’s car. The stroll was silent except for the few mumbled nothings coming from Louis’ drunken mouth. The curly haired boy opened the door and slid him into the passenger seat as he ran around to the drivers side jamming the key into the ignition and backing out of the parking lot.  
“Haz…” Louis started  
“Yah?” He asked  
“I-i-i’m sorry for ruining your life”  
there was a loud PANG he could feel and hear in his heart. Was he actually apologizing? Or was he just drunk apologizing? He looked over at Louis to see his deep blue eyes right in Harry’s face.  
“Lou… Just stop” He said shaking his head  
“No Harry. I won’t stop. I love you okay. I love you i never stopped and i want to restart this all. Harry-” his eyes looked at him with tears glistening in them “I want to be yours and i want you to be mine. I’ve wanted you everyday since! You have no idea how many times i picked up the phone, dialed your number and even before there could be a first ring. I would end it. Because i knew just how much i hurt you and i knew you would just never talk to me ever ever again cause I’m a fucking idiot”  
Maybe drunk Louis wasn’t such a bad thing? Getting to hear the whole story from his point of view, how he was feeling for this long. It gave Harry hope because it wasn’t just him who was hurting it was Louis too.  
“You know i showed up at your flat one day. About a year ago. I parked outside your flat. Stalked up to your door and i couldn’t do it. I thought what if he’d moved on? Found someone better that made him happier than I ever could? I couldn’t come between whatever happiness you had gotten. I just couldn’t bring myself to do that to you again-” he swallowed hard and look at the green eyed boy,the heartache just seeping out of him. “and y’know the worst part of it all… would be to be rejected by you, to hear the words ‘i don’t love you’ come from your mouth it would crush me, i wouldn’t be able to live with myself. But i know- i don’t deserved to be loved” Silent tears fell down his tanned cheeks and puddled onto the collar of his shirt. Harry shifted his hands on the steering wheel, so bad did he want to just stop this car in the middle of the road and hug the weak boy, just kiss him make him feel wanted.  
“I’ve miss you so much Haz. So much i even miss you right now and you’re right there” he snorted to himself, the alcohol still in his blood flow. Harry turned into the driveway of his flat.  
“Hey this isn’t my house?” Louis hiccuped looking out the windows.  
“no it’s not” He told him.  
“you can take me-”  
“No. I want to make sure your okay. Just come inside” Harry spoke softly and got out of the car, strolling up the sidewalk, the chilly air nipping at his nose as he shoved my hands into his pockets finding the keys to his flat. Once he found them he inserted them into the door, turned around only to see Louis struggling to get out of the front gate.  
"Lou!" He called, his voice echoing in the front porch. "What are you doing?"  
He kept fighting with the small gate to get it open but it wouldn’t budge.  
"I’m just gonna walk home" he yelled. Harry ran down the steps over to him, tightly wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and leaned close into his ear, lips barely touching.  
"come inside"  
He could feel Louis shiver in his embrace. He unlocked his arms and casually walked back up the steps listening behind him to hear foot steps hot on his trail.

He pushed the main door open and waited for Louis to come inside as well then closed the door to make sure no heat escaped. There was an awkward silence between them as they stood there. Harry took off his jacket first and threw it on the banister then looked back at Louis. His blue eyes now a very dark shade almost navy.

"Wha-?" He asked looking at Louis but he felt his breath hitch his throat as he licked his lips and bit nervously down on his bottom lip. His eyes flashing back up at Harry as he grew hot under his collar ok those few shots he had must have something to do with this he thought. But before he could think straight for even a second Louis hot lips were on his own.

They hurried to get each others clothes off, his hands catching the hem of Louis t-shirt and pulled it off over his head then clung back to him feeling the hotness from the new exposed skin made him go hard instantly, His mouth digging into Harrys sucking and gnawing on his lips, then lips trailing down to his neck at Louis pushed him down onto the couch his hands going right to the buttons on his shirt undoing them as he plants wet kisses down his chest then to his stomach right to the last button as he tore his shirt open. Harry’s hand massaged up and down Louis’ torso, 'since when did he get so much more muscular maybe I had just forgotten but he seemed less bone and more muscle only making me want him more' His hips rolled down onto Harry’s and a low moan escaped his mouth. His tongue now back up to the green eyed boys neck circling around his collar bone his fingers painfully teasing as they went under the waist band of his boxer then back out. His eyes peered up at me through his thick lashes as he rose up to kiss him on the mouth passionately and messy. Harry never knew just how much he wanted him at this exact moment, He guessed it was just growing inside him over these past few years or just the fact that he hadn’t been touched in over 2 years made his crotch ache. His mouth went down to Harry’s jaw and over behind his ear sucking deeply as a pitchy moan escaped his own lips.  
"mmm you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day" his hot breath tickled the curly haired boys ear as he whispered.  
"Looooouuu" Harry managed to wine out  
"what’s the matter Harry?" he asked looking down at him with those playful lustful eyes.  
"I-I-I" then he rolled his hips down again on his hard on, Harry’s thoughts went blank as he did that. The large amount of pleasure he got from it you could just tell that he hasn’t been laid in a long time.  
"Haaaazzzz" Louis’ voice tingled in his ear. He grabbed his shirt in his fists brought his face so close to his own could noses were pretty much touching.  
"Fuck me Lou. Fuck me so hard I forget my own name" Harry growled in his face. His scared smile turned into a devious smirk. He felt louis' hands go down and ghost over his hard on then his buckle slowly come under done, but Louis eyes were focused on his the entire time. His nose twitching as he breathed in and out, his tongue coming out to lick his lips ever few seconds, his beautiful face was right in front of Harry's he squrimed beneath the older boy barely holding himself together. Finally He felt his belt being tugged out of his jeans and made a whip noise as Louis through the leather on the floor. His hands now on the button of the sexually deprived boys jeans his eyes still looking at him as he slowly lowered himself further down his body. Placing light kisses down his chest and then to his stomach and then down to his hip bones making him quiver with anticipation. The zipper slowly being pulled down was like a roar of a lion, not having so much restrain on his cock felt amazing. He pulled his jeans down and then completely off leaving him in just his boxers and Louis shirtless. He sat back on his knees looking down over Harry, his own hands running down his bare torso then over his thighs. Harry could see his hard cock unlined in his red jeans. His right hand came over the top button on his jeans and it popped over then slowly his left hand pulled the zipper down, He watched him like he was a drug that He'd been addicted too and this one He never wanted to get clean from. His jean fell loosely on his hips and to his surprise his hand came back down his bare chest and then disappeared under his jeans massaging himself his head threw back as he breathed out "Harry"  
"Fuck Lou" Harry brought his own hand down to pleasure his aching groin, god fuck he looked so hot and sexy like this But for we could gain can friction he felt his hand be swatted away and held far away from his dick.  
"No Harry!" Louis demanded  
He looked up at louis with pouted eyes. the pain of his hard on ached just waiting for a release. But Louis was still kneeled in front of Harry jerking himself off, his chest risingnand decending and glistening from the sweat.  
"God fuck Louis. Fuck me!" Harry yelled growling at him not being able to take this teasing anymore. He release his hand off himself not making himself come yet. His hands went back on the struggling boys thighs as he kissed his hips bones some more as he sucked hard and bite down leaving some marks that would defiantly leave some bruises later on. His finger tips went under Harry's waistband as his breath hitch in his throat.  
"How long as it been since?" Louis asked  
"A long time… I think last time was with….you" Harry admitted, Louis' face widened in surprised but then melted into a loving expression.  
"Lube and Condoms in the same place?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and walked over to the bookshelf pulling out the top container placing it on the floor he shuffled through it and found the small bottle and a foiled package.  
"Glad you remembered" Harry winked as he sat up on elbows.  
Louis snorted “I was only in there every second day plus We had to restock it every weekend cause we’d never made it to the bedroom in time”  
The green eyed boy nodded in agreement as he walked back over to Harry, pulling off his jeans but left his boxers on. He positioned him self in front of other boy and slowly pulled off Harry's boxers letting his cock spring free was like a god sent. The cool air hit him hard but soon enough Louis’ hands was pumping him fiercely. shutting his eyes tight knowing He would come if Louis continued any longer than he did, his hand released and the click of the bottle echoed in the room. then the squeaked squishing sound of the lube being pressed onto his fingers. Harry could feel it, the other boys finger slide up him and hook in the right spot slowly and carefully not trying to hurt him. it stung for a moment, he wouldn’t lie but then slowly it turned to pleasure “Another” The dazed boy mumbled and Louis nodded and slid another finger in slowly moving them in and out of his hole. Harry's stomach turned with arousal as he pushed in and out and found a steady pace then he started to siccor him stretching him open. He cried out in pain and pleasure. God damn.  
"I want you in me Tomlinson" Harry yelled out loud and rough.  
Louis' finger slid out of him and He whined out for the loss of pleasure now just aching in it. Harry watched Louis as he lubed himself up and fit his dick just above his throbbing hole, aching for just the slightest movement. He pushed in little by little only doing slow movements. Shit fuck how did I go so long without doing this. He thrust’d forward and a jerk of electricity shot through him as He rocked back onto Louis' dick.  
"Harder Lou" Harry groaned and the older boy picked up his pace slamming into him with a good rhythm, slowly turning into ecstasy as their sticky and sweaty bodies smacked against each other with such roughness. His hot breath spreading all over Harry like a blow drier he leaned down to kissing him only for both their mouths to go slack as Louis hit a new angle.  
"Jesus Lou I’m gonna" Harry warned  
"Me too. Want me to-"  
"No" He held him in place as Louis continued to thrust deeply into him, his tussled hair sticking to his forehead with sweat he looked gorgeous as always. A few more hard hitting thrusts he struck a nerve that made Harry cry out "LOooouuuu" as he came all over hisself and him.  
"Fuck Harry I’m gonna-" he groaned and thrust’d one last time as he came inside Harry, his lifeless body falling on top of him, breathing heavily as they both came down from their orgasms.  
Harry ran his hand through Louis sweat golden hair as he laid on his chest.  
"I love you so much" Louis whispered  
"I love you too"

And with that they both feel asleep.


	6. The Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. Thanks to the lovely people for the lovely comments feel free to check out my other stuff on here.
> 
> Side Ziam in this chapter**

The next morning Harry sat in the kitchen watching the swirls of steam dance in the air from his cup of tea. He felt tired and groggy and was treading the thought about the conversation him and Louis were going to have when the older boy awakes.

Harry didn’t know what I think, if this meant they were back together or that it was a one time thing. Louis was pretty piss drunk he probably doesn’t remember much Harry thinks.

Louis creeps around the corner the sheet from the bed snuggled around his shoulders. His hair is matted and his eyes have dark circles around them. His neck has a few marks from last nights actives but nothing too menacing.

"Morning" Harry greets monotone

"Mmmphg" Louis groans planting himself down on the seat across from Harry. They sit there for a few odd seconds just hearing the raindrops hit against the kitchen window as time pasts.

"Are you gonna drink that?" Louis asks nodding at the mug.Harry slides it across the table without a word and watches Louis take a sip.

"So are we gonna talk about this? Or?" Louis asks

"I can’t take you seriously with your wild sex hair" Harry tells him playfully trying to cheer up Louis even though he feels like absolute crap but Louis smiles in return.

"Well its sex hair only because of you" the tired boy replies

Harry continues to smile and maybe lets a blush grow on his cheeks, He likes this whole civil joking around with Louis. He would probably not admit it but he misses it. Everything about the boy being around.

"So where do we go with this now?" Louis interrupts Harry’s thoughts,

"I say we continue this"

"The sex?" 

Harry laughs “Noooo this friendship thing” he pauses “But sex isn’t out of the question”

And then Louis laughs and winces “I probably shouldn’t be laughing with a huge hangover” he says holding his head with his hand.

"Probably a good idea. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll run out and get us something for breakfast and some Advil?"

"Really? Cause that would make you my knight in shining armor" 

Harry smiles brightly and gets up from the table to fetch his jacket keys and phone. He turns to Louis whose standing in the doorway.

"If you need anything just call me" Harry says to him even though the boy is practically falling asleep.

"Mmmh" Louis nods and Harry begins to leave

"Wait!" Louis calls at him

"Yes?" Harry turns around and Louis places a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"Hurry back. I don’t want to miss you for too long" Louis mumbles in his half sleepy state

"I’ll be back soon. Go upstairs to bed" Harry replies carefully and quietly and kisses the boy softly one last time.

Louis expression warms up, his eyes get brighter and his cheeks regain color,all because Harry kissed him.

He nods slowly and turns to go up the steps. 

 

Harry smiles to himself watching the sleepy boy be so adorable and cute. Damn that. He thinks and leaves the flat with a quiet close of the door.

 

***

One Year Later

 

~ONE DIRECTION BACK TOGETHER TO PERFORM AT BRIT AWARDS~

 

The news got out pretty fast, first it was a rumor created by update accounts who were suddenly back updating. Then it turned into a statement written in The Metro from Zayn who didn’t confirm or deny. Then the Brit awards nominations and performers list came out and it was officially confirmed that the multi-million top selling british boy band was coming back to perform one of their most popular songs once again after being separated for almost 10 years.

 

Well not all of them were separated from each other. Liam and Zayn started talking more after Harry and Louis all lost touch with him. They grew closer and rumors have it that they have a secret house out in Leeds far enough from paps and remaining fans. No one knows what’s going on between them but most have their speculations. 

 

Niall’s around often randomly popping into each band members life unexpectedly.Bumping into Harry at the gym and telling him about his crazy adventures in Australia. The week after he bumps into Louis at the market and tells him about his near death experience well skiing in Canada. He talks to them as if nothing has ever changed.

 

Harry’s and Louis’ friendship continued to rekindle quickly within less than 3 months Louis was already moved into Harry’s flat. Gave full custody to Eleanor but he’s still able to see his daughter. They’d been living together since. Louis bedroom was beginning to collect dust as he was always having “Nightmares” and Harry just took his lame excuse as a gold star for effort and would let the shorter boy crawl into his bed. They never talked about their relationship status, they liked what they had and didn’t need labels to complicate everything.

 

***

 

The car turns the corner into the roadway where artists were being dropped off for tonight’s ceremony. Harry and Louis are sitting next to each other in the small town car,their thighs touching Harry can feel Louis’ leg bouncing up and down with worry, his hand is in his mouth as he bites on his nails. Nervousness crawling through his body. Harry grabs the older boys hand and holds it in his own looking into those sparkling blue eyes.

“No need to be nervous boo” Harry says calmly

Louis nods “i know i know but theres gonna be so many cameras, and reporters and questions i just-”

“Ssshh” Harry sooths and rubs his thumb across the back of the boys hand. Louis’ nerves calm for a second as he gets lost in Harry’s warm green eyes. His breath catches in his throat as the world kind of stops turning for them, he takes a deep breath and he feels himself slowly leaning in towards Harry. His mind and body completely compelled by the curly haired boy he feels weak and smitten knowing he has a stupid grin on his face. If Harry asked him to jump off a bridge right now he’d probably do it, He’d do anything for the boy.

They’re sitting way too close for anyone to think that they are just friends and to be honest they don’t know themselves what they are.

Louis decided he’d wait for Harry to make the call. He understands that he’s the one who hurt Harry and can’t just make Harry feel as if he’s an object,he’s finally regaining Harry’s trust again and doesn’t want to lose it again. It would absolutely crush him.

He’s being feeling new things for the younger boy since they re-introduced themselves into each others life a year ago. A rollercoaster of new sensibilities towards his ex, he wouldn’t want to say it but he’s certain he’s still deeply in love with the green eyed boys who’s still sitting very close to him feeling like a security blanket to himself.

He carefully slides his fingers into Harry’s, feeling the warmth between their palms bringing a sensation to him thats only meant for Harry and only Harry.

The car is only a few feet away from pulling up to the red carpet but Louis can’t force away the thought of wanting to kiss Harry right at this moment. He’s not sure if he should or not, The only time they ever kiss is during sex or if Harry initiates it first. Their breathing echo’s in the small car, only their eyes telling each other what they really want to say out loud.

 

Harry blushes with a smile looking between Louis’ eyes and his lips, Louis half smiles too a certain glitter in his eyes as he looks back into those bottle colored eyes. The car is a few gas pedal pushes away and Harry quickly wraps his hand around Louis head and tilts his head up to press a chaste kiss to the older boys lips, taking the breath right out of his lungs. Louis’ hand lay on Harry hips with the lightest touch possible. They hold their kiss until the car halts to a stop. Harry carefully breaks the kiss and flashes Louis another warm smile, his hand still wrapped around Louis neck feeling the heat raid off of his neck. They don’t speak just relax and untangle themselves from each other. The door is pulled open for him just in the nick of time as cameras begin flashing at them, reporters are calling their names and suddenly no one else on the carpet is acknowledged.

Harry turns to make sure Louis is following him and isn’t having a break down, but he’s fine just walking ahead through the mess of people stopping to talk to a few media people.

 

“Hello boys you look dashing tonight”

“Thank you, so do you” Harry replys kindly

“So can you tell us anything about tonight performance? Perhaps the song choice?” both Harry and Louis cringe and shake their heads “No we can’t but we’ll tell you that you don’t want to miss it” Harry tells the reporter

“Well, That’s definitely a good point. Have you and the others gotten together and talked lately?”

Harry looks at Louis, letting him answer the question.

“um Yeah we seen them when we rehearsed for tonights performance and most times we see each other the boys in random places. It’s not like we all hate each other or anything”

“Oh well i’m sure the fans will be happy to hear that! i have one more question before you two run off” “How do you two feel about Liam and Zayn being together as a couple now?”

Harry and Louis looked at her pretty shocked and mildly confused

“Oh you two didn’t know?”

“No Sorry, but it’s okay i think it’s great. i wish them the best” Harry said quickly, Louis remained quiet. They then moved on down the sea of people and to the photo area where they both posed for photos that would appear online and in magazine for weeks. After going half blind from the picture taking they made their way into the O2 Arena. The tables set up around the large stage, as singers from around the world were bumbling about. Camera crews were double checking their gear and the producton managers were looking over the stage for any imperfections. A guide helped the two of them to their table where as they got closer they could see Liam and Zayn already sitting down whispering things into each others ears.

“Hey Boys” Louis waved to them but neither boy acknowledged them as they were just lost in each other.

“Hey!” Harry said poking Liam in the back of the neck.

“OUcH!” Liam yelped his head spinning around to see the offender “geez that hurt Harry” Liam whined as he held his neck.

“Oh boo hoo” Harry mocked with a laugh, Louis watched off to the side as Liam rested his head into Zayns neck, Zayn’s hand rose up to lightly touch where Harry had poked Liam. His touch made Liam shiver and melt his head into Zayn’s shoulder. Louis didn’t know if he should laugh and mock them for being so smitten or cry because he was wishing he could be like that with Harry again. He wishes he could be a lot of things with Harry; to be be his rock, be his hero be his lover. He stares at Harry who’s standing a few feet away now casually talking to Niall who just arrived.

 

He’s staring at Harry’s hand wishing to be able to grab it and hold it feeling his long slender fingers through his own, their palms touching as their hands dangle freely between them not even realizing that they’re holding hands because to them it’s just that comfortable like home.

Louis breathes out a sigh letting his thoughts just flutter away with the sad hopes of them never being exclusive again. With that he walks over and greets Niall with a warm fake smile and a dumb joke to make himself feel better.

 

***

 

All the boys are backstage now all prettied up to be up on stage, mic’s are handed to them as Louis tries to shake his nerves away. It’s been an awful long time since he’s performed in front of people or truly sang his heart out and tonight was the night he was gonna do both. He bounced on his tippy toes as he took deep breaths and continued whispering the lyrics to a song they’ve never sang on a stage before. It will be a big treat to the fans who have waited so long for this moment he thinks as he continues to bounce. The time is counting down on the clock and the butterflies in his stomach are only becoming stronger, the rooms gets hot and he feels himself sweat. His arms are shaking and his palms feel like the niagara falls of sweat he looks at Harry who has concern in his eyes “Are you okay?” Harry mouths at him from the other end of the line up

Louis shakes his head as he runs off down the hallway searching for the nearest bathroom, he bolts into a dressing room and sure enough there’s a connected bathroom. He heads right for the toilet but he doesn’t throw up, he doesn’t gag except the sweat is beating down his forehead and his mind is scrambling for one coherent thought being all so confused and feeling sick all he does is cries, the tears trickling down his cheeks as he rests his head on the lid of the germed up seat.

“Louis!” a familiar voice calls for him and then there’s the sound of heavy breathing running down his neck “Lou are you okay?” Harry asks, Louis turns to him and without a word shakes his head no his cheeks wet with tears and sweat.

“Lou? What’s the matter? nerves get the best of you?” Harry chuckles as rubs Louis’ still trembling back. The sick boy shakes his head again.

“Tell me what’s wrong then?” Harry says kindly

“I-I” Louis stutters feeling now a panic attack rush up his spine, his breath come uneven and he continues to sweat buckets “I can’t breathe” he chokes out

“Louis! Look at me!” Harry say

“Louis!”

“Louis! god dammit” Harry looks around nervously unsure of what to do with the panicked boy shaking in front of him.

“Louis-” Harry grabs onto the boy’s shoulders and makes him look at him in the eyes and carefully presses their lips together and its almost instant that Louis relaxes and melts into the kiss. Louis drops his head and rests it on Harry’s shoulder feeling a little tired from all that adrenaline. Harry waits for a few seconds letting the older boy catch his breathe before asking

“Are you okay now lou?”

Louis looks at him and nods with a small smile on his lips. “are you okay to perform?”

“Yeah i think so” he mumbles

“Okay Let’s go get setup again”

 

Tv producers had to stall for the time that Harry and Louis were MIA just caused a frantic but as soon as they were back the countdown began for them to be on stage and soon enough they could hear the sounds of the crowd cheers and a faint “Onnnneeee DIIIRreeectttiooonn!” as someone introduced them, the rose up out of the stage as the song began. First people didn’t understand what song it was until Liam began singing the first few lyrics

 

“People say we shouldn’t be together

We’re too young to know about forever

But I say they don’t know what they talk talk talkin’ about”

 

Everyone had gotten the word about his and Zayn’s current relationship status so as Liam sang those lyrics well looking at Zayn heart’s around the world were melting. Well Harry wasn’t paying so much attention to the newly announced couple instead he watched Louis making sure that the boy didn’t have another panic attack as he began to sing his lyrics still looking as Louis

Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don’t wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine

 

He didn’t add in the extra Girl lyric, it was pointless and who would scold him for not singing it? Louis’ eyes were kind of glued to Harry after that, he felt like the lyrics were actually Harry trying to tell him something and it gave him goosebumps. Thinking about that kiss how it was the only thing that calmed him down had to say something to Harry. He didn’t even realize that he had just sung along to the chorus as the thoughts in his head captured everything around him. Louis could hear Niall singing but it was distant like he was in some kind of dream.

 

Harry locked eyes with Louis and he could feel his heart melt at the sight of those bottle colored eyes. The second chorus began and Louis remembered he has a solo in this song in which struck a nerve in him to freeze up. Harry was singing along with the other boys to the chorus as he looked around for Louis he spotted him still at the top of the stage. Quickly he walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand nodding at the frightened boy in front of him, the chorus ended and it was Louis turn

"You got this" Harry rushed out still holding tightly onto Louis’ hand.

Louis nodded and with the sound of the beat he began to sing

"They don’t know how special you are" He turned to Harry, still holding his hand and looking directly in his shining eyes.

"They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart

They can say anything they want

'Cause they don’t know us”

The crowd before them cheered and the arena blew up in a roar that the music was barely audible. Harry let go of Louis’ hand and pulled the older boy into a tight hug smiling away.

 

“You did it Lou” Harry attacked the boy into a tight embrace “I love you so much” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, the blue eyed boy stepped back and looked at Harry confusingly before he could even think Harry’s lips were on his own and they were kissing on live television. The other boys finished off the song as the atmosphere around them paused as they held their kiss. Louis let go first and smiled embarrassingly as a blush crept up onto his cheeks.

“So?” Harry asked

Louis bit his lip “I love you too”

a big wide smile grew across Harry’s lips as he grabbed on to Louis’ hand and led them off the stage.

“Y’know i still have the ring i asked you to marry me with…” Harry stated, Louis looked at him with a surprised look.

Harry dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out the dangling part of his long necklace, The same 10 year old silver band was hung onto the chain.

“it can be yours if you want it?” Harry told with a small smile

“You’re not serious…” Louis half laughed

“I’m dead serious” Harry spoke

Louis hummed “Yes”

Harry looked at him “What?”

“Yes Harry i’ll more than gladly marry you” That same stupid cheesy lovable smile grew on Harry’s lips as he picked up Louis and spun him around kissing him chastely on the mouth. They walked off arms around each other with the widest smiles imaginable on their faces. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered “ Days like this are dreams that finally came true, Thank you for giving me a second chance”

Harry turned back to him, his hand tightened around the older boys “Anything for you Lou” and kissed him on the cheek for reassurance.


End file.
